Paradise by the Dashboard Light
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take a little drive up to the lake for a picnic dinner during the summer. Things don't go quite as planned but end up a little better when things get heated in the backseat. I'm really good at summaries so I promise that the actual story won't be as good as it sounds. You probably shouldn't even read it and I really hate reviews!


"You know, I kinda like the rain," he said nonchalantly gazing out the blurry windshield as the charcoal sky opened and poured relentlessly onto the black lake before them.

"Shut up. You hate the rain," stated his grumpy companion with a huff and a sigh.

"Not true. I hate when the rain ruins my meticulously styled hair or my designer clothes. Now though, looking out at it like this, listening to it pound on the roof and make everything black and blurred, drowning the rest of the world so it's just us, safe and dry and warm in your car together, it's kinda cool," he replied wistfully with the hopes that the positive spin would rub off on the boy whose face had fallen with the first drop and had not brightened since.

"I suppose," the other mumbled back.

"Blaine," he said, taking the other boy's face lightly in his hands and tilting it so the golden hazel eyes would finally meet his. "I'm being serious. This is really cool. I know it's not what you had planned but we can try that again another night. Right now, let's just enjoy this because look," he said turning the boy's head so he could see out over the dreary lake. "You cannot possible watch the rain fall over the water, splashing and making ripples, or the plants come alive again after dying of thirst for weeks and not smile. And hey, at least this way we could eat without having to worry about bugs."

"I brought bug spray for that," the other boy chuckled, a smile, a real, unforced smile gracing his face. He smiled back, always falling victim to Blaine's infectious grin. He stared at the boy in wonder for a long while, simply amazed at the heart and effort he had put into the evening for him and at how shattered he was when the rain washed it away. He watched Blaine stare out at the drowning world in much the same wonder, finally allowing himself to move past the disappointment and see that maybe the evening was not such a disaster after all. "It is cool though," Blaine admitted softly, interrupting the steady pitter-patter on the roof. "I've always sorta liked the rain."

"I know." Blaine chuckled at the response and turned back to him. "That's why I'm so touched that you grumbled on and on at it for the past half hour. It shows how much this night meant to you and how much I mean to you," he replied sincerely.

"You mean the world to me, KK."

They finished the picnic dinner that Blaine had packed, listening to the radio and the rain and each other as they talked and laughed and simply enjoyed the other's company. They had been spending the summer practically glued at the hip but they were always with various friends or family just as equally eager to spend time with them before fall would bring separation. Tonight was one of those rare occasions where they had been able to sneak away, just the two of them and Blaine had decided that a drive to the lake with dinner by its shore and then basking in the serenity of the cooling evening air and the quiet water as the sunset would be the perfect date night. Of course the skies had not cooperated with him or his plan but at the moment, neither boy could care.

It had grown darker since they had arrived and a little too cool for comfort. At the sight of Kurt shivering, Blaine had suggested they move to the back seat and huddle up under the picnic blanket he had brought. He agreed and they clambered back and cuddled close, Blaine resting with his back to the side door and one leg up on the seat and Kurt nestled against his chest. They lay together for quite some time. Kurt always found it amazing that he could be content doing nothing for so long when Blaine was doing nothing right alongside him. Watching the rain storm the earth outside, listening to it in between Blaine's soft murmurs of random thoughts or affections, and feeling the other boy trace lazy patterns across his skin bared by the summer attire, lulled him into a drowsy state of bliss that he never wanted to awake from. He could have spent the entire night like that.

Kurt was eventually stirred from his revive by gentle snoring in his ear. He chuckled to himself as he turned in his boyfriend's now limp arms to find him asleep. The slightly parted lips were to enticing to let be and soon Kurt found his own lips pressed tenderly to Blaine's causing the long, dark lashes to flutter open and the golden gaze to fall once again on him.

"You're not allowed to fall asleep on me," he spoke in mock offense. A cheeky grin spread over Blaine's face.

"Sorry. I don't even know how I managed to do so when I had the most gorgeous boy on the planet in my arms," Blaine replied sarcastically, pressing his lips back to Kurt's. Kurt hummed into the kiss and poisoned himself to sit properly in his boyfriend's lap.

"Well I know of an activity that could keep us both awake," he whispered against the Warbler's plump, pink lips.

"Oh? And what would that be my naughty prince?" Kurt felt Blaine's hands grip firmly to his hips as he spoke feigning innocence. The countertenor simply smirked and rolled his hips down in answer.

"Well how naughty can it be if we're the only ones around for miles because of that pesky rain which has made everything so dark that the dash board light is the only thing preventing it from being pitch black?" He continued seductively, Blaine now meeting his hip rolls with his own.

"I see. And how do you suppose we accomplish this naughty business?"

"Oh please, don't think I don't know about the stash of lube and condoms in your glove compartment, Anderson," Kurt admonished. Blaine had the indignity to look bewildered at the accusation and Kurt smacked his arm lightly before reaching over to claim said necessities. Throwing both products forcefully back over his shoulder, Kurt returned to his guilty looking boyfriend with a triumphant smirk.

"You weren't supposed to know about these," came a quiet voice.

"What?" Kurt answered, concern striking his confused tone.

"They're just there for 'in case'. I don't expect anything."

"Blaine," he spoke softly, taking the boy's face in his palms. "You've had these in your car since before we started dating. I found them one time when you ran in to get us coffee and I needed a tissue. In that year and a half, I have never once thought that because they were there, they had to be used. I actually found it a little amusing considering how chaste we were in the beginning. Now stop feeling like a lousy boyfriend because you're not, okay? You're perfect," he finished, kissing the other boy soundly.

It did not take the boys long to get the mood back. It never took them long to lose themselves in each other. It was like second nature only more to them when they were able to let that guard down, away from judgemental eyes. Maneuvering proved more difficult than usual but that was expected and they easily laughed off all the bumps and knocks into the car's roof and doors. Kurt even managed to topple to the floor while trying to remove Blaine's shorts and boxer briefs.

"This better be good sex after all of the bruises I've suffered for it," Kurt grumbled as he removed his own shorts and boxer briefs before climbing back on top of his gorgeously naked boyfriend.

"Hmm, I'll make sure of it," Blaine assured with a chuckle as Kurt felt the Warbler's firm hands slip down his back and settle firmly on the curve of his bare ass. He captured Blaine's lips in his own and allowed the other boy to control his hips with his hands. They rocked into each other, Kurt leaving his hips in the capable hands of his boyfriend to set the rhythm and pace while he concentrated his lips and tongue and teeth to the beautiful, sweat gleaned, olive skin of Blaine's smooth neck and chiselled jaw and protruding collar bone. He smiled against warm skin as he felt the other boy's lips trying to chase his own but Kurt was never one to give in too quickly. The tables turned on him however and his breath hitched when Blaine's right hand left his skin and the cool air hit the heated flesh of his behind. The hand returned shortly and it's fingers were now slick and rubbing gently at his puckered entrance, suddenly making Kurt need this boyfriend's lips on his own like his lungs need oxygen.

He felt Blaine push in and as the finger slid further and further, Kurt's arms turned to goo and his chest melted into the boy's below him, his head coming to rest on Blaine's broad shoulder. Blaine's head came to rest against his and the Warbler's free hand snaked up his back and rubbed soothingly along his spine, cradling him in way that made Kurt safe and adored in the best possible way. He let out a soft groan when Blaine slowly worked a second finger in, thankful that the sound was muffled by his boyfriend's skin and the pounding rain overhead. The flush still crept through his cheeks though, embarrassed to let on his growing love for the glorious feeling of his boyfriend carefully and gently opening him up.

After Blaine's third finger had worked its way in, a pair of kiss bruised lips pressed softly to Kurt's cheek, coaxing him away from the nook between hid boyfriend's neck and the back of the car's seat. He turned and captured the lips hungrily with his own. Blaine pulled back eventually but remained close.

"Do you want to do it like this or do you want to switch?" The Warbler whispered. His hushed voice was almost inaudible from the rain.

"Like this," Kurt murmured back, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's pink cheeks. He found strength in his arms again and propped himself back up as Blaine pulled his fingers out and slipped the condom and some lube onto his length.

"Ready?" Blaine breathed into his ear. Kurt only nodded in response and then proceeded to push his hips down and back onto Blaine until he was fully sheathed.

This was the first time they had ever tried this position and with their limited space, it took some adjusting to get it right but they did eventually and it was glorious. Kurt leaned back close to Blaine's chest, basking in the warmth and security of the solid form and strong hands guiding his hips as he rocked down soundly on the fullness inside him. Being on top, the cool air blanketing his back and behind, made him feel more exposed than had had ever felt before when they were together. The boy beneath him made him feel safe though and turned the fear and into exhilaration.

The rain picked up in the world outside the car and their naked, sweaty bodies, yearning only for each other. They rocked harder and faster together, matching the rain's intensity and eventually surpassing it, leaving Mother Nature out in the cold wet night. Their moans gloriously sounded out over the pounding rain as they came together, Kurt's arms giving out and collapsing to Blaine's inviting chest, basking in their own little paradise miles away from anyone, hidden by the pouring rain windows fogged by their heavy breath, their sweat, slick, skin glowing by the dashboard light.


End file.
